Truth or Dare
by Peach Sundae
Summary: [TWOSHOOT] [END] Sebuah permainan yang dapat mengubah nasib mereka."Kalau aku menang, kau harus menciumku sebagai penghargaannya. Tepat di bibir!"—Sehun. "Tapi ingat ini baik-baik, kalau aku yang menang siap-siap saja kau menjadi pembantuku Oh Sehun."— Jongin. [HunKai]
1. Dare

Turth or Dare

A HunKai Fanfiction

2016© PeachSundae

Rate : M

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Jong Dae, Taemin (SHINee), Niel (Teen Top)

 _'Hanya permainan yang dapat mengubah nasib mereka'_

* * *

Semua mata memandang ke arah moncong mulut botol yang masih berpuatar mengikuti arah jam. Berdoa dalam hati supaya mereka tidak terpilih sebagai korban permainan yang mereka tentukan untuk mengisi jam kosong. Bergerak lambat seperti film pada akhirnya moncong botol bekas tersebut mengarah pada pemuda manis yang tengah menatap _blank_ botol, membuat sebuah seringaian pada wajah ' _badut'_ temannya tersebut mengembang.

"Aku—

Kedua bola mata jernih itu bergerak liar ke kanan dan ke kiri, menatap wajah jahil teman-temannya yang sudah bersiap memberikan tantangan maupun pertanyaan sesuai dengan kalimat yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya. " _Truth."_ Ucapnya final.

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan pangeran kodok itu Tae?" tanya Chen dengan salah satu kaki ia tekuk di kursi. Semua menatap pemuda manis itu penasaran. Taemin—wajah pemuda itu memerah dan segera ia mengangguk. "Tapi jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa." Pintanya yang langsung mendapat tepukan beruntun pada pundaknya.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus mentraktir kami untuk tutup mulut." Kali ini Niel dengan nada berharap sedang mencoba untuk memeras Taemin. Mau tak mau ia mengangguk supaya sekumpulan orang pemegang aibnya benar-benar tutup mulut dan harus mengeluarkan uang ekstra karena pengeluaran yang tidak terduga ini. Taemin mulai memutar botol dengan tenaga lemah, sehingga perputaran botol itu bergerak lambat dan menambah kecepatan detak jantung mereka.

"Sialan!" upat _namja_ berwajah badut tadi sembari mengacak rambutnya. Kesempatan untuk membalas dendam kepadanya adalah pilihan yang tepat bagi mereka yang pernah menjadi korban dalam acara mengumbar aib ini. Pemuda ber _name tag_ Kim Jong Dae itu tampak berfikir keras. Memilih atau tidak salah satu itu memiliki dampak yang besar dan beresiko, "Aku pilih _dare_!" ucapnya mantap.

"Kalau begitu akhir pekan nanti kau harus memberikan foto ciumanmu dengan anak universitas top itu." Pemuda berkulit _pale_ sudah menyela ucapan Taemin yang baru saja membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak-aku ganti _truth!_ " Suara protes terdengar darinya begitu mendengar tantangannya.

"Terima atau foto _beep_ milikmu akan ku pajang di mading sekolah." Ini bukan tantangan lagi tapi sebuah ancaman. Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya karena Taemin sengaja menyensor katanya.

Kesal, Jongdae mulai memutar botol. Menatap intens dan ingin membalas dendam siapa pun yang akan menjadi gilirannya. Botol itu kembali terhenti, kearah pemuda _pale_ yang tengah bersedekap—pemuda yang memberinya _dare_ menyebalkan.

Jongdae langsung memukul meja, memajukan tubuhnya. " _Truth._ " Dan senyum kemenangan menghiasi muka _horror_ Jongdae. "Kau benar-benar menyukai Jongin bukan Oh Sehun?" tanya Jongdae dengan menyebut nama lengkap pemuda tersebut.

Sehun hanya diam menatap malas wajah aneh Jongdae, mendorong wajah badut tersebut dengan kasar. "Tidak." Singkat, padat, dan jelas namun jawaban itu membuat Jongdae kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tau _truth_ itu apa bukan. Apa perlu kuperjelas masalah saat kita pergi menginap saat liburan musim panas kemarin?"

 _Dasar mulut ember!_ Maki Sehun dalam hati yang masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Kau tidak ingat saat malam waktu itu, mendesahkan nama Jongin?" Secepat kilat Sehun meraih kerah seragam Jongdae, menyebabkan dua kawannya menatap tidak percaya. Taemin langsung memegang tengkuk Sehun, menatapnya tajam. "Dasar otak mesum."

"Kau yakin suka dengan orang pintar macam dia?" Kali ini Niel angkat bicara, "Atau kau hanya menyukai bodinya saja?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang kedua itu cocok untuknya karena ia begitu memuja tubuh menggiurkan tersebut, apa lagi saat pelajaran renang. Ah, rasanya air liurnya mulai menetes. "Jangan menuduhku seperti itu, kalian pasti tau kalau sudah lama bersahabat dari kecil akan tumbuh apa." Tapi tentu saja ia berbohong dan berdalih.

Mereka mengangguk setuju, "Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai Jongin?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak suka dengan pemuda manis seperti Jongin."

"Aku kenapa?" tiba-tiba saja pemilik nama tersebut muncul setelah bangun dari tidurnya. "Siapa yang menyebutku pemuda manis?"

Sehun diam-diam berusaha menelan salivanya, berusaha bertingkah senormal mungkin. Salahkan dirinya yang menggebu-gebu kalau sudah menyangkut Jongin. "Begini tadi Sehun memberitahu kami bahwa adik kelas menyebutmu manis." Sehun melotot ke Taemin tapi _namja_ yang merupakan kembarannya namun berbeda warna itu hanya tersenyum dan sekilas melirik dirinya. "Tapi Sehun sudah memarahi mereka karena ia tau kau tidak suka dipanggil manis."

Sebenarnya Taemin sedang kerasukan apa? Tiba-tiba baik seperti ini atau jangan-jangan tanpa ia sadari Taemin berusaha membantunya untuk mendapatkan hati Jongin? Oh sepertinya traktiran itu sudah berganti dengan ucapan manis nan palsu tapi membuatnya bahagia.

"Ah lebih baik kau ikut bermain saja Jongin. Sepertinya permainan ini mulai membosankan karena kurang banyak pemain." Niel mencoba mengajak Jongin bermain. Semua memandang dirinya, jadi mau tak mau dan tidak enak hati Jongin ikut bergabung. Sehun langsung memutar botol begitu Jongin mengambil kursi yang tak terepakai di belakang, namun tau-tau moncong botol tersebut sudah berhadapan dengannya saat bokong indahnya itu duduk.

"Kalian tidak curang bukan?" Jongin mencurigai kegiatan ilegal temannya.

Semua kompak menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, kau lama mengambil kursi jadi kau tidak melihat Sehun memutar botol secara sah." Jongdae menyalahkan Jongin, padahal dirinya sendiri yang langsung menghentikan arah botol. "Jadi _truth or dare_?"

" _Truth,"_

"Yakin."

"Tentu."

"Kau sudah mengenal Sehun dari lama dan juga sebaliknya—

"Cukup basa-basinya, _to the point_." Potong Sehun yang tidak sabar mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Kau menyukai Sehun?"

Dan seketika Jongin tertawa dan tanpa sadar membuat menyakiti Sehun. "Tentu saja tidak, aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabat yang setia." Ujarnya dengan menepuk lengan Sehun. "Kalau begitu boleh kan aku memutar botolnya?"

Semua yang sedang dalam keadaan terkejut kaget dan mengangguk. Jongin memutar bola tersebut, memutarnya dengan cepat berharap bukan dirinya yang menjadi target selanjutnya. Bolot tersebut masih berputar, bahkan terlalu lama. "Ah lama!" protes Jongdae yang dengan seenak jidatnya menghentikan benda tersebut, dan doa Jongin tidak terkabul.

"Ya, muka bebek! Jangan seenak jidat lebarmu menghentikan botolnya." Jongin hendak ingin memutar kembali botol yang mengarah pada dirinya, namun tangan Sehun mengehentikannya.

" _Truth or dare_." Sepertinya Sehun tersulut emosinya karena perkataan Jongin.

" _Dare."_ Ucap Jongin nyolot, masih tak terima dengan tindakan tercela Jongdae.

"Kalau begitu," Sehun menatap Jongin tajam, "Kutantang kau diantara kita berdua siapa yang mendapat peringkat tertinggi memiliki satu permohonan." Jongin mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Kalau aku menang, kau harus menciumku sebagai penghargaannya. Tepat di bibir!"

"Ya! Kau punya dendam kesumat apa dengan Jongin?" tanya Taemin mulai panik dengan situasinya.

"Aku senang sekali kau yakin seperti itu," Jongin menarik kerah Sehun, "tapi ingat ini baik-baik, kalau aku yang menang siap-siap saja kau menjadi pembantuku Oh Sehun." Suara mengintimidasi itu sedikit menggetarkan nyalinya. "Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Jadi selamat datang dalam mimpi burukmu Sehun."

Ketiga orang tersebut terbengong-bengong mendengar perkataan Jongin, Sehun saja masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kau sehat Hun?" tanya Niel terdengar khawatir dengan kesehatan dan nasib Sehun selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Memasukkan beberapa buku dalam tas ranselnya, Sehun bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah Jongin sesudah ia menandai di kalender dengan simbol silang. "Ah sepuluh hari lagi." Gumamnya sambil membusungkan dada, merasa percaya diri bahwa dirinya yang akan menang.

Menuruni tangga, Sehun berteriak meminta ijin untuk pergi ke rumah Jongin. "Saat makan malam kau harus pulang!" ibunya membalas dari dapur yang sibuk meracik bumbu.

"Tidak!" balas Sehun. "Karena aku akan makan malam bersama calon mertua." Dan tawa setan mengiringin Sehun memakai sepatunya. Bisa-bisa saja perkataan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Jarak antar rumah mereka tidak jauh, hanya berjarak dua blok rumah bahkan ia bisa melihat _nuna_ Jongin sedang menyiram tanaman. "Ah kebetulan sekali!" pekik Sehun senang cepat-cepat mendatangi rumah _calon mertua_. " _Annyeong nuna_." Sapa Sehun ramah cari muka.

"Ah Sehun, mau bertemu dengan Jongin?" _Nuna_ Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Seperti biasa dia di kamar, mau belajar bersama?" tanyanya melihat tas ransel di pundak Sehun.

"Tentu _nuna_ , sebentar lagi test."

"Ow, kalau begitu ingatkan Jongin untuk belajar." Sehun mengangguk dan segera masuk, namun di dalam rumah sederhana itu sepi. Biasanya ia akan mendapat sapaan dari Nyonya Kim atau mendapati Tuan Kim menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

Tak mau repot-repot memikirkan hal sepele Sehun bergegas ke kamar Jongin yang ada di lantai dua. Mengetuk pintu bercat polos itu pelan, ia medengar Jongin menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Kamar yang cukup rapih (kecuali dibagian keranjang pakaian) membuat Sehun kagum, kamarnya saja seperti kapal pecah karena banyak barang-barang istimewa miliknya. Iris hitamnya mendapati tubuh _shirtless_ Jongin sedang bermain ps.

 _Sialan! Mata suciku!_ teriak batin Sehun mendapati pemandangan yang menggoda. Tubuh tan yang sialnya jarang sekali ia lihat tertampang jelas. Punggung mulus itu membuat sesuatu dibawah mulai sesak, apalagi melihat bagian depannya. Aduh sepertinya Sehun sedang di uji kesabarannya.

"Oh kau Sehun? Mau belajar bersama?" Tanya Jongin membalik tubuhnya. Jakun Sehun bergerak naik turun merasa tidak kuat menahan hasratnya. _OMG! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!_

"Hem, Jong. Aku ke toilet ya." Cepat-cepat Sehun masuk ke toilet walau matanya sesekali melirik tubuh menggoda itu. "Sialan!" upat Sehun pelan setelah menutup pintu. "Masa aku harus bermain solo?" Miris, miliknya benar-benar terbangun.

Suara ketukan pada pintu menghentikan tangan Sehun yang mengelus barang pribadinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Hun?" Sehun tersenyum karena perhatian Jongin.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Yakin?" Jongin kembali bertanya utuk meyakinkan diri. "Kau mau main solo di kamar mandiku?"

 _Fuck!_ Jadi Jongin tau kalau miliknya terbangun? Mau ditaruh mana wajah tampan miliknya ini?! Ia hanya dapat tersenyum miris mendengar tawa puas milik Jongin. "Apa perlu ku putar koleksi video milikku?" tawar Jongin membuat Sehun langsung membuka pintu, mengunci diri Jongin yang masih dalam keadaan _shirtless_ dalam kungkungannya.

"Kau mau cari mati?" bisik Sehun mencoba menghirup wangi tubuh Jongin. "Karena aku yakin setelahnya kau akan berada di bawahku."

Jongin memandang remeh Sehun, jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan dada bidang milik teman kecilnya tersebut. "Oh ya? Sayang sekali kau bukan tipeku." Hidung mereka saling bergesekan dan nafas hangat Jongin dapat ia rasakan setelahnya ia mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Tangan kanannya meraih kaos biru tua yang tersampir pada kursi belajarnya, mulai menata meja untuk kegiatan belajar mereka. Sehun menatap Jongin sebal, sebenarnya apa yang kurang dari dirinya? "Jadi tipemu seperti apa?"

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kris _hyung?_ Chanyeol _hyung_? Atau Baekhyun _hyung?_ " bahkan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya kaget, "Tunggu dulu! Apa? Baekhyun cerewet itu?" Ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

Pemuda tan itu mengangguk, "Aku suka karena akhirnya ia punya roti sobek."

"Aku juga punya!" Langsung saja Sehun mengangkat kaosnya, memamerkan _abs_ nya yang sempurna. "Tempatku lebih bagus dan menggiurkan, asal kau tau." Ia tidak terima!

Menatapnya bosan, Jongin langsung menarik tangan Sehun membawanya mendekat pada dirinya. "Jadi boleh aku mencicipinya?" Wajah Sehun memerah terlebih tangan Jongin masuk ke dalam kaosnya. Kenapa ia tidak tau sisi Jongin yang seperti ini? Seingatnya Jongin itu orangnya menyebalkan karena keras kepala.

Sehun menahan tangan itu sebelum semakin liar, mengarahkannya pada bagian selatan miliknya. "Kalau kau mau boleh sa- Akh! Sakit Jongin, kau meremasnya terlalu kuat!" Bentaknya.

"Sebenarnya kau mengajakku belajar bersama atau malah—

Sehun mendekap mulutnya, duduk bersila dengan wajah masam dan mulai mempersiapkan semuanya seolah kejadian tadi tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

Tersenyum ketika pembagian hasil ulangan Matematika, Sehun yakin bahwa ia akan mengungguli Jongin. Hitung-hitung sebagai standar kalau ia harus belajar lebih keras lagi. Satu per satu mulai bangkit dari duduknya untuk mendapat kertas bertinta merah di pojok. Dirinya mulai gugup karena namanya tak kunjung di panggil, melihat wajah-wajah temannya saja menambah kegugupannya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Mendorong kursinya terlalu kasar, ia di protes teman belakangnya. Meminta maaf karena ia tidak tau bahwa temannya tersebut sedang memalsukan nilai. Menerimanya dengan tangan berkeringat, Sehun mendesah lega. Nilai 90 tertulis di pojok kertas penuh coretan. Ia melangkah dengan rasa bangga untuk kembali ke kursinya. Sehun masih takjub dengan nilainya, hingga ia lupa bahwa Jongin sudah mendapatkan kertasnya.

Sengaja mengindik, Sehun perlahan mulai melihat tinta merah tersebut.

SRAK

96

 _Sial!_ Sehun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk menahan hasrat untuk memaki. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, mencoba menurunkan sedikit kertas milik Sehun. "Ah sepertinya aku akan mendapat pembantu." Ejek Jongin.

"Terserah!" Sehun mendorong tangan kanan Jongin, menyimpan kertasnya di antara halaman buku cetaknya. Duduk tenang dengan arah mata ke depan membuat Jongin menahan tawa. Sepertinya posisinya belum berubah, bisa-bisa ia benar-benar jadi pembantu. Apa ia perlu melakukan hal curang? Lagi pula larangan hal curang tidak ada dalam perjanjian mereka. Buru-buru Sehun menggelengkan kepala, hati kecilnya berkata untuk bersaing sehat.

Beberapa cara kotor terus berputar dalam pemikirannya. Namun salah satu ide yang terlintas membuat dirinya tersenyum kecil. Mungkin menerror Jongin tidak buruk seperti memberinya kado berisi bangkai burung, tapi kalau ia tertangkap basah Jongin akan membencinya dan membuat mental Jongin sedikit rusak. Menggaruk kepalanya, ia menengok kebelakang tepat pada posisi duduk Taemin, kemudian beralih ke Niel, dan ke Jongdae. Apa ia harus meminta bantuan dari teman-temannya?

 _"Itu salahmu sendiri bodoh!"_ — _Taemin._

 _"Ah... karena yang memberikan_ dare _adalah dirimu kau harus menuntaskannya sendiri._ Fighting!"— _Niel._

 _"Karma."_ — _Jongdae._

 _Sialan!_ Membayangkan jawaban dari Jongdae saja sudah membuatnya mengelus dada, apa lagi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi mungkin Sehun kenyang makan hati.

.

.

.

D-3

Itu yang tertulis pada kalender meja Sehun. Menidurkan kepalanya, Sehun memutarkan pensil mekaniknya hingga terbentuk lingkaran. Tidak ada yang berubah setelah Sehun memberikan tantangannya pada Jongin, anak itu seolah menjalani hari membosankan tanpa ada beban dan masalah kedepannya. Hasil dari ulangan mereka saling balapan, terkadang Sehun mendapat nilai tingga dan sebaliknya. Ia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan siapa yang nantinya akan menjadi pemenang.

Suara ketukan pada pintunya tak ia tanggapi, masih dalam pemikirannya hingga bunyi pintu terbuka membuatnya menatap sosok di ambang pintu. Ibunya tersenyum dan segera mendatangi anaknya yang lemas. "Ada masalah?" tanya ibunya sambil mengelus rambut Sehun. Sebagai tanggapan Sehun menggeleng dan memeluk ibunya, mulai bersikap manja. "Ayo kita makan malam, setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkan belajarmu." Ajak wanita itu menutup beberapa buku milik Sehun.

Anaknya yang manja ini hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Yakin kau tidak ada masalah?"

"Ya- hanya masalah biasa antar anak lelaki."

"Kau tidak berkelahi bukan?"

 _Tidak tapi sebentar lagi anakmu akan menjadi pembantu_

Sehun menggeleng, bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk lengan Sang Ibu, cepat-cepat makan malam dan kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam buku. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk memenangkan tantangan.

Begitu ia sampai di bawah ayahnya menyapanya, memimpin doa, dan memulai acara makan malam bersama. Wangi masakan ibunya menggugah seleranya yang sempat menghilang. Seperti biasa acara makan malam ini ada sesi tanya jawab antara orang tuanya, menanyakan prestasinya, masalah di sekolah dan hal-hal lain yang Sehun jengah untuk menjawabnya. Ia baik-baik saja, tak ada masalah.

Kembali ke kamarnya, handphonenya sudah bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Tumben sekali Jongin mengirimkan pesan padanya, hanya berbasaa-basi atau malah mengejeknya? Ia tidak membukanya, membiarkan handphonenya tergeletak di tumpukan buku-buku. Mengabaikannya dengan kembali belajar, namun getaran itu kembali datang. Pada akhirnya Sehun membukanya.

Senyuman lebar terpasang diwajahnya. Jongin bertanya kenapa tidak lagi belajar bersama karena selama dua hari belakangan Sehun malas pergi ke rumah Jongin.

 _To : Bear_

 _Subjec :_

 _Aku tidak mau mengganggumu belajar._

 _Send_

Mematikan handphonenya, Sehun berkonsentrasi dalam belajarnya.

.

.

.

Test telah tiba.

Sehun sudah mempersiapkan dirinya baik-baik. Namun sebelum bertemu dengan teman-temannya ia mampir ke perpustakaan untuk mengulang kembali apa yang telah ia pelajari. Kaki panjangnya menelusuri rak-rak buku untuk menemukan tempat yang cocok untuknya hingga ia tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Jongin yang tengah tertidur dengan memakai buku untuk menutup wajahnya.

Ia melangkah mundur, membatalkan niatnya untuk belajar.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menhindari dariku?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat arah pandangnya beralih dari handphone.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu," Sehun menyimpan benda tersebut dalam saku celananya. "Aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu belajarmu."

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, hasil test sudah di pasang pada papan pengumuman di depan sekolah. Kerumunan murid-murid memadatinya, mencari nama mereka. Senyuman mulai mengembang setelah Jongin dapat menemukan namanya.

Urutan kedua paling atas alias rank nomor 2 dan dengan nama Sehun di bawahanya.

"Tumben sekali." Monolognya dan segera pergi. Kembali ke kelas dan menanyakan keberadaan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Jongdae yang masih asik mengunyah roti dari kantin. "Tapi sepertinya ia ada di uks. _Mood_ nya sedang tidak baik."

Jongin langsung bergegas ke uks, belari pelan hingga papan bertuliskan uks berada di depannya. Ia mencoba mengindik lewat kaca tengah pintu, mendapati seseorang yang tengah berbaring tanpa melepaskan sepatunya.

Membuka pintu itu pelan, wajah Sehun terlihat ketika Jongin mulai mendekat. Alis itu saling bertautan, wajahnya mengerah terlihat bahwa ia sedang marah. Jongin jadi kasihan, tapi itu salah Sehun sendirikan yang memberinya tantangan seperti itu. Menatap lama wajah yang sedang marah itu membuat Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Entah kenapa rasa malu ia rasakan.

Perlahan Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun dan memberikan kecupan manis yang singkat. Ia berbalik namun tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Sehun. Jongin menoleh mendapati Sehun yang hanya menatapnya. "Kenapa menciumku?" suara dingin Sehun membuat Jongin kaget dan terdiam dengan kedipan lucu. "Padahal sesuai dengan tantangan aku akan menjadi pembantumu bukan?"

"Ini hadiah karena kau akhirnya bisa masuk peringkat 3." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Selama ini kau belum pernah seperti ini. Maksudku belajar dengan giat untuk mengalahkanku." Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menghempaskan tangan Jongin.

"Kalau kau kasihan terhadapku, lebih baik kau keluar saja."

Sehun merubah posisi memunggungi Jongin, merasa kesal karena ia akan menjadi pembantu. Sebenarnya ia tidak marah akan kekalahannya, hanya saja hatinya menginginkan lebih dan ia tidak tau apa yang 'lebih' itu.

"Kalau begitu," Jongin duduk di pinggir kasur, "bagaimana kalau aku merubah permintaanku." Kemudian memajukan wajahnya hingga manik hitamnya bertemu dengan manik yang sama dengannya. "Meminta Oh Sehun menjadi kekasih Kim Jong In."

 _Status... 100%_

 _Dare : End_

* * *

Hem, Hai! óωò

 _Pai~pai_

 _05/12/2016_


	2. Truth

Turth or Dare

A HunKai Fanfiction

2016© PeachSundae

Rate : M

 _"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"_

 _"Aku langsung menikahimu. Jadi kita tidak perlu berpacaran."_

* * *

 _P.S Ah terlalu banyak typo kemarin sampai judulnya juga ikut typo. Hem seharusnya Jongin yang tutup mulut waktu di uks. Argh! Typo, typo, typo!_

 _P.S.S Ada masalah dengan reviewsnya, walau udah dapat pemberitahuan dari e-mail tapi tetep aja kalau di buka nggak ada review yang terbaru. Jadi maaf ada satu reviews yang tidak tersebut karena aku nggak tau siapa dia._ :(

* * *

Kertas note berwarna kuning tertempel pada pintu kulkas saat Sehun mengambil kotak susu. Masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Sehun mengabaikannya dan melihat keadaan rumahnya. Entah kenapa rumahnya terlalu sepi kali ini, seingatnya ia bangun di bawah jam makan malam. Menghapus sisa susu dengan punggung tangannya Sehun mulai memperhatikan note dengan tulisan milik ibunya.

 _"Hari ini_ eomma _terpaksa harus menemani_ appa _mu pergi ke Busan selama tiga hari. Pagi-pagi sekali kami harus berada di sana._ Eomma _sudah menyiapkan bahan makanan untukmu. Ingat, bukan berarti kau bebas Oh Sehun,_ eomma _sudah memberi jadwal untukmu. Jangan buat rumah seperti kapal pecah!"_

Eomma 3

Sehun langsung loncat-loncat bahagia, tak apa ada jadwal yang harus ia ikut toh ia tetap merasa bebas. Berlari ke kamarnya, Sehun langsung meraih benda persegi panjang miliknya dan mengirim sesuatu pada grup line kelompoknya. Kekehan keluar dari bibir tipisnya setelah ia melihat chat yang belum ia lihat.

Jongdae benar-benar memberikan foto hasil dari _dare_ tiga minggu lalu—yah walaupun melampaui batas waktu, tapi setidaknya Jongdae benar-benar melakukannya. Anak mahasiswa yang beda usia 2 tahun dengan mereka. Semoga saja mata Jongdae aman-aman saja alias terhindar dari bogem mentah atau mungkin setelah ini mereka akan jadian.

Memikirkannya saja Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya, mana mungkin anak tengil dan cerewet seperti anak anjing beagel itu mendapat kekasih. Pesan linenya belum ada yang membaca, membuatnya kesal dan kembali turun ke bawah untuk mengambil _snack_ malamnya. Baru beberapa menit di tinggal, beberapa chat telah memenuhi notifikasi handphonenya.

 _ChenChen:_

 _Ah baiklah, kali ini sepertinya kita harus menginap di rumah Sehun._

 _2Minnie~:_

 _Sehun jangan lupa siapkan snack! Aku akan membawa koleksi filmku._

 _Niel:_

 _Asalkan jangan film_ horror _yang kau bawa Tae! Atau aku akan membocorkan rahasiamu sungguh!_

 _ChenChen:_

 _Ah aku punya mainan baru yang menyenangkan, semoga kalian menyukainya~ khekhekhe_

Sehun buru-buru mandi sebelum teman-temannya datang untuk menginap dan mempersiapkan diri untuk siap-siap saja rumahnya berantakan. Menyampirkan handuk putih pada bahunya Sehun masih mengecek apakah ada chat yang masuk, namun chat terakhir masih milik Jongdae hingga ia pun melepas benda elektronik tersebut dan benar-benar masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun keluar dengan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan sisa air yang meluncur pada tubuhnya. Handuk putih melilit pada pinggangnya berganti dengan celana training kain yang nyaman dipakai. Tapi bunyi bel pintu membuatnya buru-buru turun tanpa sempat mengambil kaos miliknya.

"Iya-iya sebentar!" teriak Sehun langsung melompati tiga anak tangga karena seseorang yang tidak sabaran dengan pintu rumahnya. Tangan kanannya memutar kenop pintu, membuka lebar pintunya dan siap memaki orang yang tak sabaran itu.

"Jongin!" Ucapnya kaget setelah ia melihat sosok manis di depan pintunya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihat Jongin dengan _duffel bag_ serta box yang isinya entah apa. Pipinya sedikit merona melihat Jongin mengenakan sweater _turtelneck_ yang menambah kemanisan pemuda tan yang tangannya tersembunyi akibat terlalu panjang lengannya.

Sama halnya dengan Jongin, pemuda itu terkesima dengan postur dan bentuk tubuh Sehun yang sialnya ideal menurut Jongin. Pipinya juga ikut memerah karena merasa bersalah telah menyia-nyiakan Sehun pada waktu itu. "Ehem..." Jongin berdehem sebentar, mencoba menetralkan dirinya. "Jadi apa aku diperbolehkan masuk?" tanya Jongin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Sehun mengangguk cepat, mempersilahkan Jongin masuk yang langsung menaruh box misterius itu beserta tasnya pada sofa. "Hem," rasa canggung memenuhi ruangn tamu begitu Sehun berbalik. "Kau, mau minum apa?" tawar Sehun merasa tubuhnya sedikit memanas. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertelanjang dada seperti ini, tetap saja ia malu ketika pujaan hatinya berusaha melirik tubuhnya.

Mengetahui bahwa ia tertangkap basah, Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Te-terserah." Ah! Kenapa ia harus tergagap? Sepertinya _image_ Jongin minggu-minggu lalu sudah menguap seiring ia merasa senang dapat melihat _abs_ yang terpahat indah pada tubuh Sehun. Kedua punggung tangannya ia tempelkan pada pipinya yang terasa hangat setelah Sehun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman.

Handphonenya bergetar dalam saku celana jeansnya, merogohnya dan tersenyum simpul begitu mengetahui nama yag tertera dalam layarnya. Suara tawa pelannya membuat Sehun penasaran sekembalinya ia dari dapur dengan membawa gelas berwarna oranye dan melangkahi sofa. Duduk di sebelah Jongin yang langsung buru-buru memasukkan handphonenya dalam saku.

"Habis pulang dari latihan dance?"

Jongin mengangguk dan menghapus sisa air manis tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut lagi? Para _sunbae_ masih mengharapkanmu untuk kembali."

Sehun melirik Jongin, "Tidak ah, tapi apa kau tidak mengharapkanku kembali?" tanya Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin. Buru-buru menghindar, wajah Jongin kembali memerah.

"Ke-kenapa harus?"

Sejurus kemudian Sehun tertawa, "Lalu apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Sehun kembali mengalihkan perbincangan tadi. Kedua matanya menatap box tersebut penasaran.

Jongin ikut melihat box yang ia bawa tadi. "Entah lah, aku juga tidak tau. Tadi saat aku pulang tiba-tiba saja Jongdae memberiku ini. Katanya mereka mau menginap di rumahmu, kenapa aku tidak di ajak?" tiba-tiba Jongin merajuk sedikit memajukan bibirnya yang membuat Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak melumat kasar bibir kenyal itu.

"Mana aku tau kalau kau juga ingin bergabung? Lagi pula rumah kita berdekatan!"

Jongin merengut mendengarnya dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Tapi dulukan kita pernah saling menginap!"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya, merasa jengah kalau Jongin sudah seperti ini. Tidak akan ada habis-habisnya kalau ia meladeni. Mengambil box yang ada di samping tubuh Jongin ketika rasa penasaran yang ada tidak bisa terbendung lagi. "Apa ini barang-barang mereka?" Ia melihat alat _lie detector_ , kaset film yang ia yakini milik Taemin, serta snack kesukaan Niel di dalamnya. "Tunggu, tadi kau bertemu dengan Jongdae? Lalu dimana mereka?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng dan mengendikkan bahu, "Aku hanya tau Taemin ada kencan mendadak dengan Minho. Sedangkan Jongdae dan Niel, aku tidak tau."

Sehun langsung memasang wajah datar, merasa sebal dengan teman-temannya yang akhirnya punya urusan sendiri. Tapi sepertinya tidak masalah dengan keberadaan Jongin disini, pemuda manis yang akan menginap di rumahnya. Sejenak ia terus menatap alat pendeteksi kebohongan tersebut, apa ini yang dikatakan Jongdae? Alat yang katanya menyenangkan itu?

"Kau mau bermain?" Sehun menawarkan alat milik Jongdae yang ia harap akan benar-benar menyenangkan. Jongin mengangguk setuju, mengambil alih alat tersebut dan menyeringai. "Siap-siap saja rahasiamu terbongkar Oh Sehun." Bisiknya dan meniup pelan telinga Sehun.

"Tapi kau juga harus siap-siap kalau aibmu terbongkar Kim Jongin." Balas Sehun dengan menahan dagunya, berbisik pelan tepat pada wajah manisnya.

"Siapa takut!"

Wah nyali Jongin ternyata besar juga, sepertinya Sehun harus memilih topik yang sensitif kali ini. Bukan sekedar basa-basi, ah semoga saja anak ini tidak melupakan permintaan Jongin yang bisa saja akan ditanyakan kembali. Beralih pada sisi pikiran Jongin, jiwa setannya muncul begitu mengingat ia belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun waktu itu. Jiwanya begitu menggebu-gebu, menerka-nerka reaksi Sehun nanti.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita adu suit." Sehun menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di punggungnya, memikirkan apa yang akan ia keluarkan. Jongin hanya tersenyum miring, merasa santai membalas tatapan tajam Sehun. Mereka berdua duduk di atas karpet, saling mengepalkan tangan.

" _Kawi, bawi, bo_!"

Jongin langsung meninju udara begitu batu yang ia keluarkan menang melawan gunting Sehun. Sehun tersenyum masam dan meletakkan tangannya pada alat tersebut, mempersiapkan dirinya apapun yang terjadi nantinya. "Semoga tidak sakit." Bisik Sehun pelan pada dirinya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, "Kau masih menyimpan foto _naked_ Miranda Kerr di bawah bantal?" bersiap-siap menyetel alat tersebut.

Sehun menggeleng dan alat tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi hingga suara getaran terdengar dengan jeritan Sehun yang merasakan sakit pada tangannya. Ia kibaskan berulang kali tangannya dengan mengupat tanpa suara. Jongin tertawa pelan, giliran dirinya yang akan diuji. "Dasar otak mesum."

Yang diejek hanya melirik, masih menggenggam tangannya yang terasa panas dan sakit. "Kalau begitu apa kau pernah membayangkan Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun _hyung_ mu itu untuk bermaturbasi?"

Wajah Jongin langsung memerah dan Sehun pun langsung tau kalau Jongin pernah membayangkan mereka sebagai objek fantasi liarnya. "Te-tentu saja."

 _What!_ Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya, apa Jongin harus jujur untuk menghindari sengatan listriknya? Alat itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang berbeda dari miliknya. "Kau juga sama mesumnya denganku."

Jongin langsung menarik tangan Sehun, buru-buru memasangnya. "Lalu kau sendiri apa tidak pernah membayangkanku sebagai objek fantasimu?" Jongin tidak mau kalah, yah sepertinya mulailah masalah pemuda yang tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal-hal kotor duniawi.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa punya rasa malu dan alat itu membuktikan bahwa Sehun jujur. "Kutanya balik! Kau pasti pernah membayangkanku juga bukan?"

Suara getaran langsung terdengar setelah Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Kau penah membayangkanku?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum sumringah. Jongin menatapnya sebal dengan menggenggam erat tangannya, "Jadi berapa kali kau membayangkannya denganku?"

"Hem... tak sesering dengan tiga _hyung_. Kau hanya selingan."

Rasanya rahang Sehun ingin jatuh, masa ia kalah dengan kedua tiang listrik dan seorang maniak _eyeliner_? Tapi setidaknya Jongin benar-benar pernah memikirkannya, mungkin sebentar lagi Jongin juga bisa menikmatinya langsung- bukan sebuah fantasi belaka (mungkin).

"Benar aku hanya selingan?" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin kembali, menahan pemuda tan tersebut yang berusaha melepaskannya. Alat itu kembali bergetar, membuat sebuah senyuman nakal pada wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa aku dapat dua kali!" teriak Jongin tidak terima karena tangannya kembali sakit. "Puas kau?!" Jongin meraih bantal di sofa, mencoba memukul Sehun yang tertawa dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau bisa mengajukan dua pertanyaan padaku, lagi pula itu adil." Jongin kembali memukul Sehun dan berhasil mengenai telak kepala pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

Jongin tanpak ragu untuk melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sehun begitu pemuda _pale_ di depannya sudah bersiap kembali. Ia sudah lupa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah ia pikirkan akibat pertanyaan mesum Sehun padanya. Membuang nafas kasar, Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya "Kau masih ingat dengan _dare_ ku bukan, jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Sial! Ini yang ingin Sehun hindari dari permainan ini, ia belum siap menjawabnya. Sebenarnya ia mau sih pacaran dengan Jongin tapi— Sehun langsung menggeleng dan Jongin menyetelnya. Suara getaran muncul lagi, namun Sehun menahannya dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Jongin yang menunggu-nunggu ekspresi Sehun hanya terbengong-bengong. Alatnya tidak rusak bukan?

"Kau menahannya atau alat ini benar-benar sudah rusak?" Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya berpura-pura acuh. Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya merasa kesal, "kenapa kau tidak jujur? Jawab saja!" Suara Jongin sedikit meninggi dari biasanya, rasa kecewa langsung menghampirinya mengetahui Sehun berbohong. "Kau tau aku menyukai—

CHU

Sehun langsung membungkamnya lewat kecupan singkat, menatap Jongin dengan pandanganya yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. "Aku-aku belum siap. Tunggu aku mapan dahulu."

"Heh?"

"Aku langsung menikahimu. Jadi kita tidak perlu berpacaran."

Kaca! Mana kaca! Sudah Jongin pastikan wajahnya hingga telinganya ikut memerah. Jantungnya berpacu cepat mendengar jawaban Sehun yang rasanya tidak masuk akal baginya. Apa? Menikahinya langsung? "A-apa? kau bisa ulangi."

"Kau tidak tuli bukan?" Sehun mencondongkan badannya, mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada telinga merah Jongin. "Aku akan menikahimu, jadi tunggu saja." Kemudian Sehun tertawa pelan, "Sepertinya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim akan senang mendapatkan calon menantu yang memiliki nilai plus dan tampan sepertiku."

Jongin masih mematung, sedikit merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. "Apa kau suka denganku? Maksudku benar-benar suka?" Sehun mengangguk dan ia sendiri menyetel alatnya. Alat itu berbunyi, bukan bergetar kalau kau berbohong.

Keadaan canggung kembali menguap setelah Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, rasanya malu sekali hingga badannya sedikit bergetar karena menahan malu dan rasa senang. "Lebih baik kita menonton film saja, aku sudah bosan bermain." Ujar Sehun mencoba membuat suasana kembali membaik, mengambil kaset milik Taemin dan membaca sinopsisnya. "Kau pernah menonton ini sebelumnya."

Jongin menggeleng, bahkan ia tidak tau film apa itu tapi dari melihat sampulnya Jongin memilih tidur di setiap perputaran film tersebut karena ada drakula dengan memeluk seorang gadis. "Aku tau ini film horror, tapi setidaknya jangan tidur karena aku tidak mau di temani mayat hidup disampingku."

Jongin mencebik, mengambil snack milik Niel dan memakannya sendirian. Awalnya ia mulai menikmatinya, setidaknya dalam film ini tidak ada hantu dan kawan-kawan sejenisnya yang muncul secara mendadak hingga membuatnya jantungan. Sesekali mereka mengomentari seolah mereka seorang kritikus yang seakan nantinya memberi dampak besar bagi film tersebut.

Belum ada yang aneh hingga adegan 'menyebalkan' mulai tampil dimana seorang pemuda yang akan di _gang bang_ wanita-wanita dengan kain tipis yang hanya menutupi daerah keperawanannya. Jongin langsung menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya, menahan sesuatu yang akan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba melirik pada Sehun, teman kecilnya itu hanya menatap datar benda persegi panjang tersebut. Tidak ada reaksi yang menarik perhatian yang ia tunjukkan, membuat Jongin penasaran setengah mati kenapa milik pemuda itu tidak bangun.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin yang tertangkap basah menggeleng dan kembali menonton, berusaha tidak bertingkah abnormal di depan Sehun. Ia baru sadar kalau Sehun masih bertelanjang dada. "Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Sehun menoleh sebentar, "Tidak, rasanya panas sekali disini. Kau tak apa?"

"Yakin?" Jongin memasang wajah _freak_ miliknya supaya Sehun tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. " _Handjob_ atau _blowjob_?" Jongin langsung melotot menatap wajah jahil Sehun, mengambil bantal dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi. " _Shut up jerk_." Ok, mulut Jongin mulai kasar.

 _It's time to revenge!_ Jiwa setan Sehun mulai mengambil alih.

Oh karma benar-benar menimpa Jongin kali ini, ingatkan dia untuk berfikir sebelum bertindak. Jongin langsung bergeser ketika ia merasakan hawa tidak menyenangkan menguar dari Sehun. Semakin lama film itu semakin menggoda, suara desahan dan adegan saling menyentuh membuatnya jengkel setengah mati untuk menahan hasratnya yang ikut-ikutan ingin disentuh.

Perlahan, Sehun merangkak mendekati tubuh Jongin yang menegang dan mematung seolah tak bisa bergerak. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Jongin sarkasme, alaram jiwanya berbunyi adanya bahaya. Sehun memasang wajah memuakkannya dan perlahan Jongin rebahan di karpet saat tangan Sehun meraih kakinya.

Hati kecil Jongin berteriak heboh, wajah Sehun tepat didepannya, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan Jongin dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun. "Kau tau kalau karma itu ada?" tangan Sehun mulai bekerja sesuai dengan hasratnya. Menggoda tubuh Jongin yang bergetar pelan dalam kungkungannya. "Ngh~" desahan tertahan terdengar ketika tangan dingin Sehun masuk kedalam sweaternya, tubuh hangatnya serasa tersengat oleh telapak tangan yang dingin itu.

"Kuharap karma yang ini membuatmu senang."

DUK

" _Fuck_ Jongin! Kenapa kau harus menendang adikku?" Sehun masih mengurung diri Jongin dengan kedua kakinya. Memasang wajah tak suka akibat perilaku Jongin. Jongin yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya memiringkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya.

Suara desahan membuat miliknya terbangun perlahan-lahan, membuat celananya terasa sesak akibat jeans yang ia pakai agak ketat. Sehun kembali menjamah tubuhnya, meraba dengan pelan nan sensual. Jongin hanya dapat memegang erat kerah sweaternya dan berusaha menutupi daerah pribadinya. Namun Sehun langsung menahan kedua tangannya, menguncinya dengan satu tangan. "Kenapa malu? Bukannya saat malam pertama kita nanti—

Sehun menggeleng, jari telunjuknya menarik kerah sweaternya disusul dengan jari tengah dan jari manis yang mulai bermain pada leher Jongin. "Ah ini malam pertama kita."

Sungguh, jika Jongin bisa terlepas dari Sehun ia tidak akan segan-segan menghajar anak ini. Mungkin dengan sedikit adegan _psycho_ yang ada di film-film sebelum Jongin merasa puas. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher tan tersebut, menggoda pujaan hatinya dengan kecupan dan jilatan hingga daun telinganya.

Mati-matian Jongin menahan desahannya, berusaha melepaskan dirinya walau ia tau hal itu tidak akan berhasil kalau tenaganya mulai terkuras. Tangan dingin Sehun perlahan menuruni tubuhnya, terhenti pada sesuatu yang mengeras. Tersenyum miring, Sehun berusaha melepas kain ketat tersebut hingga celana hitam yang mulai basah itu dapat ia rasakan. Meremasnya pelan, pada akhirnya Jongin tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat karena tangan nakal itu bermain-main pada miliknya.

" _P-please_ Sehun!" Jongin memohon untuk segera menuntaskannya. "Aaaahhh~" pinggulnya sengaja ia naikkan, menyuruh Sehun untuk benar-benar melakukannya.

Bersamaan dengan menurunkan dalaman Jongin, ia melumat kasar bibir kenyal dan tebal Jongin. Tangannya mengocok tak berirama dan sesekali ibu jarinya berputar-putar pada kepala penis Jongin. Rasa lengket dan basah akibat _precum_ mengotori tangannya. "Jangan fikir ini selesai Oh Jongin," Ia memegang dagu Jongin yang terengah-engah mengambil pasokan oksigen pada paru-parunya. Menatap sengit Sehun karena ia seenak jidatnya mengganti marga.

"Ma-mau hah~ berapa ronde hah!" tanya Jongin sengit dan berusaha melepas cekalan Sehun.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin melakukannya di setiap tempat." Jangkun Jongin bergerak naik turun, menyesal telah bertanya dengan nada menantang. "Atau sampai kau pingsan pun aku tetap akan melakukannya."

"Dasar gila."

Sehun mendengus, "Jangan lupa kalau aku adalah calon—

Jongin langsung menyumpal dengan bibirnya. Menatap kedua mata Sehun yang juga membalas tatapannya. Kedua tangannya sudah terbebas dan meraih rambut Sehun, menikmati setiap sentuhan dan lumatan pada bibirnya. Sedikit kesusahan Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin ala _koala hug_ , menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan kembali menindih tubuh itu dengan melepas pakaian yang tersisa pada tubuh Jongin.

Suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas ketika sweaternya sudah tidak melekat pada tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertekan kebelakang saat Sehun lagi-lagi menggodanya dengan mencicipi setiap inci tubuhnya, terhenti pada _nipple_ tegang Jongin, mengecupnya bertubi-tubi.

Meremat sandaran sofa, alunan desahan Jongin membuat diri Sehun semakin mabuk. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk _dimajakan_ jadi ia melepas celananya hingga pipi Jongin bersemu merah dan langsung menutup mata dengan lengannya. Sehun mengangkat kaki jenjang milik Jongin, mengecupnya hingga ke paha dalam Jongin, mempersiapkan dirinya dengan perlahan memasukkan miliknya pada diri Jongin. Mendorong penisnya dan mengeluarkannya dengan tempo lambat berulang kali.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya tanpa membuat sebuah luka, dirinya terasa penuh dan merasa hangat dari penis Sehun. "Se-Sehunn..." kini tubuhnya mengikuti tempo Sehun, bergerak melawan arah sehingga penis Sehun masuk lebih dalam dan mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

Film yang masih berputar itu lumayan merendam suara _aneh_ yang mereka buat, malah suara desahan Jongin dengan suara desahan pemain film saling beradu dan menggema di ruang keluarga Sehun. Mengubah posisi, Sehun memangku tubuh lemas Jongin dan menghentak-hentakkan miliknya dengan keras. Jongin terlonjak-lonjak menyebabkan penisnya bergesekan dengan _underside_ tubuh Sehun, membuatnya menegang dan mengeras.

"Anh~ Ngh... aahhh~ aaahhh~ Sehun!" Ia merasakan puncaknya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga ia mencapai orgamsnya. Jongin menidurkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Sehun, merasa lelah atas aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

"Oh ayolah Jongin, aku sama sekali belum mencapainya. Jangan tidur dulu." Protes Sehun merasa orgamsnya terhenti. Jongin bergumam, memposisikan tubuhnya sebaik mungkin. "Atau kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman?"

Ia menurut, mengalungkan tangannya dan kembali memakan bibir satu sama lain menuju kamar Sehun untuk melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka. Ah jadi gaya apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti? Sehun tersenyum senang memikirkan beberapa gaya yang nantinya akan mereka praktekkan, sepertinya malam ini terlalu sayang untuk di lewatkan begitu saja. Malam panjang yang nantinya akan ia habiskan dengann bercinta dan berbicara tentang permasalahan mereka hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka. Sehun mengolet dan meraba sisi kasurnya dan terbelalak kaget menyadari Jongin tidak ada di sampingnya. Buru-buru mengenakan celana boxernya, Sehun mendapati diri Jongin di dapur. Sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka saat Sehun mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya terlentang memeluk pinggang yang ramping itu, mengecup pipi Jongin dari belakang. "Kenapa kau bangun pagi? Aku bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."

"Aku baru tau kalau rumahmu sepi dan melihat note itu aku langsung masak saja." Jongin memegang tangan Sehun, mengikuti tubuh yang memeluknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Hehehe, wajahmu seperti anak polos tapi aslinya anak setan." Ejeknya sambil membalik telur dadarnya. "Masalahnya kau nyenyak sekali, dibangunkan pun kau malah pindah posisi."

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku." Mengecup pundaknya yang sedikit terekspos Jongin memukul kepala Sehun dengan spatula. "Berhenti menggangguku!"

"Salahmu sendiri menggodaku."

Jongin menatap Sehun malas sebelum ia mematikan kompor, "Maaf menggunakan kemejamu tanpa ijin." Ia melipat kedua tangannya, "Jadi berhenti menggangguku. Oke?"

Jongin bersandar di sebelahnya, menatap dirinya yang berusaha tidak salting. " _Eomma_ pasti senang mendapat menantu sepertimu." Sehun menatap tubuh berbalut kemeja garis itu dari atas kebawah.

Jongin tersenyum miring, memukul kembali kepala Sehun. "Aku yang menyesal karena mendapat suami yang otaknya hanya di selangkangan saja!"

Dengan tenaga kecil Sehun dapat menarik pinggang Jongin untuk mendekat, meraih dagu Jongin dan menempelkan dahi mereka. "Apa perlu kubuktikan kalau otakku tidak hanya di selangkangan saja?" Jongin mengendikkan bahu, menghela nafas panjang. " Ada apa?"

"Kau," Jongin terdiam. "Aku terus kepikiran dengan perkataanmu tadi malam."

"Yang mana? Terlalu banyak topik yang tadi malam kita bicarakan."

"Kau yakin akan menikahiku langsung tanpa berpacaran dan menunggumu mapan?" Kerutan di dahi Sehun muncul, mengetahui bahwa Jongin sedang kebingung. "Bagaimana kalau nantinya aku menikah dengan orang lain? Lalu apa kau tidak marah kalau aku memiliki kekasih walau jelas-jelas kau suka padaku?"

Ow, beruang manisnya ini menggemaskan sekali hingga ia tega mencubit pipinya. "Kau takut? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mencari pekerjaan _part time_ mulai sekarang, menabung untuk masa depan kita." Jongin menatapnya malu, kembali berkutat dengan tepak-tepak berisi makanan. "Aku akan memberi kode pada _eomma_ mu supaya kau tidak diambil orang." Sebegitu cemasnya Kim Jongin terhadap perkataannya?

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Sehun menghentikannya. Tak menjawab, Jongin acuh dan mengambil mangkok dalam rak namun tangannya ditahan. "Sejak kapan?"

"Kau seperti tidak tau saja," Menepisnya, Jongin melanjutkan kegiatannya. Wajahnya memerah di pagi hari yang sedikit mendung ini. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan dari dulu bahwa kau menyukaiku?"

"Sepertinya kita terlalu bodoh untuk jujur satu sama lain." Sehun ikut membantu Jongin, menata sarapan mereka. "Tapi—

Mencuri kecupan, Sehun berusaha meyakinkannya. "Jangan pernah meragukan perkataan seorang Oh Sehun."

 _Status... 100%_

 _Truth : End_

* * *

Oh, aku tau adegannya sama sekali nggak panas kaya matahari. Terlalu banyak tekanan batin yang bikin mood untuk bikin adegan panas nguap gitu aja. Huhuhu aku kudu oetteokhe? Jujur aja kurang puas buat ngegrape-grape Jongin!

Argh! Bilang aja ya kalau kalian kurang puas.

 **Big Thanks For You ^^**

ohkim9488 | jonginims | chocolate stick | Hunkai shipper | | jongiebottom | Guest | OhSehunKimJongIn | Jongin Oh | laxyovrds | Nindy | Wiwitdyas1 | ariska | Hana | cute | | jjong86 | Kim762 | lueksoluosby | Xinger XXI | hkhkhk | YooKihyun94 | bksekaii | MiOS | Athiyyah417

 _Pai~ Pai~_

 _20/12/2016_


End file.
